Down the Rabbit Hole
by bowlerhatfringe
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki finds himself back in Wonderland and must slay the Jabberwocky to save everyone from an evil dictatorship. Along the way Ichigo recieves help from the inhabitants of Wonderland; including the handsome Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. GrimmIchi AU
1. Curiosor and Curiosor

**Down the Rabbit-Hole**  
_GrimmjowxIchigo_

**Summary**: Ichigo Kurosaki finds himself back in Wonderland in which he must slay the Jabberwocky to save everyone from an evil dictatorship by the Red King. Along the way Ichigo meets the strange inhabitants of Wonderland; including the handsome Mad Hatter, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Based off new movie.

**Warnings for entire story**: Yaoi, lemons, minor cussing, cracky character shipping, one-sided love, perverts that like to NOT keep their hands to themselves, CROSS DRESSING, SPOILERS GALORE!!, AU

**Song**: _Strange Boy_ by _Kerli_; album: _Love is Dead _

**A/N**: Inspired by the new _Alice in Wonderland_ movie by the amazing _Tim Burton_! It follows the story line but has more...yaoi/smut. Hee. Will have original and alternate ending. I was both ways; wanted Alice to stay, wanted her to go. Enjoy.

(My muse commanded me to publish this, despite all my old not so rated M projects. Gomen, my little babies; I'll come update you soon...)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Bleach_ or _Alice In Wonderland_. I just like to pretend I do, okay?! *sob*

* * *

"Ugh she isn't a very _pretty_ flower," sighed the tiny petunia with elegant feathers. The bulb that wasn't fully grown shook his head.

"Because 'she' isn't a flower, Yumi. By the way, 'she' is a 'he-"

"Ikkaku," Yumichika snapped. "I know a flower when I _see_ a flower-"

.

"I'm Shiro." said the pale albino boy with white ears. He flicked his tail at Ichigo's nose. "You're quite the cutie, aren't you? Wearing a little blue dress and a white little apron. I think I might just-"

.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," the blue haired boy said, putting a hand out with a crazy yet charming grin. "And your name is?-"

.

"Off with his head!" cried a little brunette, eyes flaming up. "NOW!-"

.

"You must slay the Jabberwocky." said the little white queen, Shinji. "The fate of Wonderland lies with you-"

.

"You did it." Grimmjow whispered with disbelief. "You killed the Jabberwocky! Ichi-"

.

"You can stay, you know." Grimmjow fiddled with his top hat, glancing at him pleadingly. "You can stay. I-"

.

_"I don't want to go."_

_._

* * *

_"Mom." Ichigo said, brown eyes watering as he clutched at her dress. Masaki smiled down at her son before giving an apologetic look to her business partner, Ilyfort. Ilyfort nodded his head and waved to the little boy, Ichigo giving a shy wave back._

_Leading Ichigo back to his room, Masaki laid him on the bed and kissed his forehead. "What's wrong, dear?" _

_Ichigo sniffled, tears running down his face. "I had the strangest dream."_

_"Oh?" Masaki asked curiously._

_"I was in a strange land, and there was a boy with cat ears and a tail, a rabbit with a purple mask, a girl who had mouse parts, a red queen how liked to play croquet, a white queen who was very kind, and a boy with top hat with bright blue hair!" Ichigo bit his lip. "But then it all ended after I got rid of their problem. And I'm back here." Fingering the bed sheets Ichigo looked up at his mother. "For some reason I thought it was all real, and I wanted to stay on top of that! But, of course, I'd bring you and Dad with me, also Ulquiorra! But...have I gone mad?"_

_"Mad?" Masaki grinned a bit at the boy who looked up at her with awe filled brown orbs. "Whatever do you mean?"_

_"Am I crazy? Have I lost my mind?"_

_Masaki giggled a bit, tickling Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo squealed, tinkles of laughter streaming out of his mouth. By the time she was done tickling him Ichigo was trying to catch his breath. Masaki placed a gentle hand on his forehead and she frowned. "I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers." Ichigo gasped. "But I'll tell you a secret; all the best people are."_

_Ichigo opened his mouth, before shutting it closed. He laughed, hugging his mother tightly. _

--

**-CHAPTER 1**: _Curiosor and Curiosor-_

--

Ichigo bowed at the picture of his mother; a beautiful woman with auburn locks of hair and warm gentle eyes. Ichigo's heart clenched. "I'm going out now, Mom. I'll be home soon." Ichigo turned on his heels but paused as two kittens came tumbling behind him. Smiling warmly, he crouched down with his dress sweeping on the floor lightly.

"I'll be back, Yuzu, Karin." He giggled a bit (much to his pride's displeasure) as Yuzu, the golden furred tabby, licked his hand affectionately. Karin, a black furred tabby, bumped her nose against Ichigo's hand before rubbing against it. With a reluctant sigh Ichigo got up as he waved to the kittens, shutting the door behind him.

He blinked hurriedly as light penetrated his vision, his chocolate brown eyes adjusting to the bright melancholy sky above him. _'It's like it's going to rain, but isn't..._' A cloud shaped as a rabbit caught his eye as he sprinted towards the carriage, way down the cobble stone pathway, making him slow down slightly.

Then he envisioned his infuriated brother's face, so ignoring the cloud, he made a mad dash towards the black rickety carriage. Huffing and panting, Ichigo pulled himself up and opened the door before shoving himself in. Wiping the sweat off his brow he met the duly unimpressed gaze of his elder brother, Ulquiorra and the amused gaze of his father, Isshin.

"Where is your corsage, Ichigo?" the pale brother asked frowning slightly. "Your dress...it is different than the one we picked out for you. What happened to the white dress?"

Ichigo scowled. "That dress was way too frilly and its ribbons were all over the place.

Isshin smiled stupidly, leaning forward to hug his son. "My darling son! You look so beauti-GUH!"

Ichigo elbowed his father square in the face, hissing. "Don't you dare call me what you were just about to say!" Ichigo looked at his wrist as something slid on it. The redhead frowned as he noticed a white rose corsage adorning his wrist. "Ulquiorra!" he whined indignantly.

"You're lucky I had an extra corsage with me, for situations just like this. Thankfully it matches your dress." Ulquiorra sighed. "It's very casual, though."

"Casual is good. There's no need to be so formal." Ichigo said, more than a little miffed. He looked down at his dress. It fit perfectly, hugging his body in all the right spots. It was a pale, almost periwinkle blue; dull faded lace encircling his poofy sleeves and the front of his bodice. It was almost like a pretty night gown. The dress his father and brother had wanted him to wear was _way_ too extravagant; it was more like a bridesmaid dress or a wedding gown, if you asked him.

"Try not to look like you are going to strangle something." said Ulquiorra as he gently rubbed Ichigo's tense shoulder.

Feeling like a spoiled brat, Ichigo frowned deeply. "Mom wouldn't have minded if I had a pretty dress or a lovely corsage. She would've have told me I was already a pretty as a rose without a corsage."

Isshin and Ulquiorra visibly winced, and Ichigo regretted his comment immediately. "Dad...Ulquiorra...I shouldn't have brought that up-"

"It's fine." Ulquiorra stated. "Mom _would_ have said that exactly. But for now, please wear your corsage." Ichigo gave a reluctant sigh before retracting his hand to the side.

The carriage came to a screeching halt and Ichigo nearly got whiplash. The doors opened, one after the other left the carriage carefully...well, Ichigo leapt out ungracefully; his dress going up showing off his knees (and almost his thighs) before falling back down. Looking up, Ichigo nearly groaned.

Szayel Aporro Grantz stood in front of him, leering and smirking intensely at him. Beside him was his brother, Ilyfort Grantz.

Ichigo _really _didn't like Szayel. He was sadistic, creepy, perverse and _god_ did he have the brightest coloured hair Ichigo had ever seen! Ichigo often pondered on the fact if Szayel's head could be used as light when in fog or some other strange weather-oriented situation. Not only that, Szayel asked the strangest questions! Glaring at Ulquiorra, he scowled miserably.

Isshin was busy shaking Ilyfort's hands, talking animatedly while the blonde talked just as wildly back. Ulquiorra shook hands with Szayel and when Ichigo didn't move, Ulquiorra discreetly elbowed him. Ichigo snapped out of his daze and at once curtsied.

"Hello, Szayel."

"Ichigo." the pink haired man purred. Ichigo shivered in disgust. While Ilyfort was whispering something to Szayel Ichigo took that chance to tug on Ulquiorra's dress sleeve in earnest.

"Ulquiorra why do have to greet with these two?! Szayel...ugh. He's so weird! He asked me one time if my underwear was combustible!"

Ulquiorra's emerald eyes widen for a fraction of a second. "You'll have to bear with it for the moment." Ulquiorra patted his younger brother's head before walking off. "I have to go see Kenpachi now."

Ichigo pouted. That's right; the only reason Ulquiorra was with him and his father in the carriage this morning was because he helped plan what dress Ichigo was to wear to the party. Otherwise, Ulquiorra would have been back at his home with Kenpachi. Ichigo scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. What was this party for, anyway? Shaking his head, he waved goodbye to his pale brother who was going to see his husband and was immediately repulsed as Szayel's hand groped his ass.

"W-watch where you're touching!" Ichigo nearly screeched, if it wasn't for Szayel's soft hand covering his mouth. "Shall we dance, Ichigo?"

Staring at him in hate, Ichigo was about to decline (with a pleasant 'Fuck you, pinky!') when Isshin patted his back reassuringly. "Go on, son! Enjoy yourself!"

Ichigo glared at his father heatedly as he was dragged off forcefully. Isshin's happy face remained until Ichigo faded into the crowd of dancing couples. Isshin frowned. "Ilyfort, Ichigo won't be happy with him."

Ilyfort nodded his head. "As I suspected; but this is arranged. My husband's wish before he died." The blonde patted his back. "Ichigo will live a stable life after he accepts it."

Isshin shook his head, chuckling dryly. "I can't believe you set this up. Ichigo's engagement party. He'll blow a fuse when he figures it out."

"I wouldn't doubt it. The twins down there are blabbering Betty's. Sooner than later, I suppose. He'll get out all his potty mouth words by then."

--

"Ichigo for the love of god, snap out of it!" Szayel drawled.

Ichigo blinked, looking away from the sky. He smiled a bit at Szayel despite his hatred for him. "The clouds look like circus animals!"

Szayel looked at him stupidly, twirling Ichigo once more before stopping. "They did say you were easily distracted..." Shaking his head and putting a hand to his forehead flamboyantly he smiled. "Meet me under the gazebo in ten minutes, sharp. I have something to tell you."

Ichigo raised a quizzical orange brow as Szayel strode off. Shrugging to himself, Ichigo walked off to find some refreshments...

Until a VERY hard head hit his own.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo hissed out, rubbing his abused forehead. He blinked with tears dotting his eyes at a beaming auburn haired girl. "Inoue? And let me guess...Matsumoto?"

As if on cue, a strawberry blonde popped up beside Orihime, giving an equally scary smile. "Hi Ichigo!" they said in perfect unison. "We have a secret! Wanna know what it is?"

Rangiku snickered. "I don't know, Hime. He doesn't seem like the type of person who'd keep a secret."

"Neither are we, though, Ran." Orihime chided with a silly giggle. The two girls burst into a giggling fest once more.

Curious as always, Ichigo nodded his head quickly. Orihime and Rangiku looked at each other, grinning stupidly, before turning their gaze back on the cutely staring Ichigo. "We won't tell you!"

Ichigo pouted and scowled at the same time, crossing his arms. "What? Now you have me all worked up! Just tell me!"

"Nope!" they giggled, linking arms and their grins increased in size (a size in which would rival their astounding busts).

Ichigo about to complain more, stopped when he thought of a very devious blackmailing idea. Smirking, he said lowly, "Your mother doesn't know you two went skinny dipping together, does she?"

Orihime and Rangiku's eyes widened like saucers. "You wouldn't! You couldn't!"

"Oh I would and I could..." Tea eyes got a sudden sadistic look to them. "So, wanna tell me your secret?"

Looking at each other in haste they both blurted out, "This party is actually an engagement party for you! Szayel is going to propose to you under the gazebo!"

Ichigo's mouth hung open, looking at the two beauties incredulously. Ichigo had NOT been expecting that. With a look of disgust he shivered. "N-no way! That's just...no!" Orihime gave him a pitying look, and was about to comfort him, but she froze as a pale hand clutched her shoulder.

Ulquiorra.

"You two; you've spoiled the surprise."

"Quick, Hime!" Rangiku laughed. Making a mad dash, Rangiku pushed Ulquiorra and grabbed her sister's wrist, running away speedily with their pink dresses trailing behind them. Ulquiorra sighed while shaking his head. "You weren't supposed to know that."

Ichigo glared fiercely. "There is no way in _hell_ I am marrying _him_."

Emerald eyes locked with brown eyes. "You'll be 'happy', Ichigo. Finically secure, stable; you'll have a safe and happy family. You'll be helping out father. If you marry Szayel, his inheritance will belong to you as well and putting our money together, we can afford to buy off the house for father and give him a life of his own..." Ulquiorra squeezed Ichigo's hand and Ichigo looked away as his stomach tied up in knots. "Ichigo. I won't make decisions for you. This is one you have to pick on your own."

Ichigo nodded his head, bringing Ulquiorra in for a brotherly hug. "Ulquiorra...I don't know."

Ulquiorra patted his head. "Ilyfort is coming this way. He wants to have a talk with you. Act natural and pretend you don't know anything. You know how he gets when surprises are spoiled."

Ichigo felt a tap on his shoulder as Ulquiorra walked away. He turned to see a smiling blonde. Ichigo quickly curtsied. "Ilyfort."

"Shall we take a walk, Ichigo?"

"I would like that." Ichigo replied with a fake plastered smile on his face. Linking their arms together, Ilyfort lead them to the pathway surrounded by tall evergreen hedges.

--

"...and Szayel has horrible allergies in the spring time; his face and buttocks gets all swollen and red-"

Ugh. Ichigo _so_ did not need to know all this. With Ilyfort spilling all of Szayel's physical and emotional secrets, Ichigo wasn't so sure if he could go through with marrying Szayel. Just as the blonde got into the more sexual details, Ichigo caught something in the corner of his eye.

He cocked his head to the right, and the he nearly gasped in surprise as the hedges jiggled and shook. They shuffled and shifted and wobbled and waved, Ichigo's heart quickening in excitement. A pair of ears caught his eyes and that was when the peak of curiosity burst. "Did you see that?" he said, looking at Ilyfort anxiously.

"See what?" the blonde asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"In the bushes! I think there's a rabbit!"

Ilyfort made a 'tsk' sound before shaking his head, pulling Ichigo along once more. "We have so many of those pesky things. I'll just send the dogs out to eat it." Ichigo's eyes widen in fear as Ilyfort licked his lips. "They do love a good rabbit."

"How could you say-" Ichigo started, but was interrupted by Ilyfort.

"Oh and Szayel _loves_ fucking missionary style. But he has many kinks here and there, judging by the strange limping strangers who leave the house at two o'clock in the morning. One left with nothing but a collar on!" Somehow this was amusing and the blonde burst out laughing.

Ichigo was staring at Ilyfort like he had horns on his head he shook the man away as the bushes moved once more. "I'm sorry but, I just have to go for a moment!" Leaving a flabbergasted blonde, Ichigo ran down the pathway following the movement in the bushes. Just as he was about to take a different route where a large oak tree stood, Ichigo froze at the sight beside him.

Kenpachi was lip locking with some brunette chick! Trembling with anger Ichigo kicked Kenpachi on his side, the girl squeaking fear and running off. "What the _fuck _Kenpachi?! You're making out with some random girl while you're married to _my_ brother?!"

Kenpachi said nothing, simply eyeing Ichigo hungrily. Ichigo not noticing continued ranting. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't open my mouth and go tell Ulquiorra what you're doing behind his back?"

Kenpachi stepped forward, the tail of his jacket swishing. He grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him close, shoving a large leg between Ichigo's own long legs. "Because you'll be opening your mouth for something else." Kenpachi said beside Ichigo's ear, licking the shell of it with his breath sending unwanted tingles down Ichigo's spine. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, making his knee go up to hit Kenpachi in the groin.

Kenpachi groaned in pain, Ichigo pushing him away at once. "You perverted bastard!" Just as Ichigo was going to run off to tell his brother, Kenpachi's booming voice spoke.

"If you tell him imagine how heart broken he would be? Not only that, if we got a divorce, he would be forced to live with your father again without a job." Getting up, Kenpachi smiled knowingly at him. "You wouldn't want your father and brother to go broke in that house, now would you? Without me and Ulquiorra's funds, the inheritance you gain from Szayel can't help your father."

Ichigo bit his lip. "Damn..." With a glare he snapped at Kenpachi, "I won't say a word, but you better stop fooling around!"

Triumphantly grinning, Kenpachi waved at him. "You better get going to the gazebo, Ichi." Ichigo scowled at the pet name. "Szayel would be furious if you were late."

Ichigo flipped him off before sprinting to the gazebo, nearly falling over at the amount of people staring at him. So the twins weren't lying when this was a party for him. Walking slowly up to the steps of the gazebo, he nearly cringed as Szayel's eyes looked him over with lust. Ugh. When Ichigo was finally in the gazebo he let his gaze cast onto the crowd. There was his father, looking at him with a bit of melancholy in his eyes. Ulquiorra was staring at him without emotion, while Kenpachi was checking out one of the men beside him. Orihime was staring at him longingly while Rangiku was smiling excitedly.

Ichigo was expected to this and to do that, but what about what _he_ wanted? His poor, broke father broke into his selfish thoughts and he looking down at the pink haired kneeling in front of him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, will you marry me?"

_'Will I? I have to. Do I want to? Hell no.' _Ichigo noticed the blue caterpillar on Szayel's shoulder. He pointed. "There's a caterpillar on your shoulder."

Szayel who was expecting him to say yes, smiled. "Perfect now we can- wait. What?"

"Caterpillar. On your shoulder." Ichigo repeated. And what a lovely caterpillar it was! Blue and elegant, Ichigo couldn't tear his eyes away.

_**...land....Wonderland...come...**_

_'Who said that?' _Ichigo wondered, eyes flickering around the area.

Szayel lifted a hand up to remove it. "I'll just take it to my lab and dissect it-"

"What? No!" Ichigo said, slapping the pink haired man's hand away. "It hasn't done anything to you." Carefully Ichigo picked it up with a serene smile, leaning over the railing to put it on the hedges. Turning back to Szayel the man huffed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he held out his pink gloved hand. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

_**Ichigo come back to us...Wonderland...Wonderland...!**_

Ichigo gulped. His father was watching, his brother Ulquiorra was watching, Kenpachi was watching, the twins were watching, _everyone_ was watching. With a shaky intake of breath, about to reply yes to please everyone, movement in the hedges caught his eye and he saw the rabbit.

"I'm...sorry Szayel." Szayel faltered at once, eyes enlarging. "This is just all too much to take right now. I have to go." With that, Ichigo sprinted after the rabbit.

Nearly tripping up the muddy pathway to the large oak tree Ichigo frowned as the purple masked rabbit jumped down the rabbit hole. Ichigo sat on his knees and put his hands out on the edges of the of the base of the stump, leaning forward to get a better look. _'Wow, this hole is _very_ deep!'_

"Hello? Mr. Rabbit? Hey are you down there?" Leaning forward more, the rock he had been putting pressure on cracked and crumbled. Ichigo yelped, falling down into the hole.

"AHHHH!!!!"

* * *

**A/N**: Abrupt ending! :O Don't worry; I'm already into the second chapter so...I'm so excited about this project! XD Sorry if anything got confusing. XD Oh and just so this is clarified, Ichigo is 19 right now. In the flashback he was ten.

Also, all the women wear dresses at the party, so I figured 'why not all the ukes?' and BAM! Ichigo landed himself in a dress alongside Ulquiorra. XD Because Ulquiorra would **NEVER** top Kenpachi. Never. (If someone wrote that and actually pulled it off, I might bow down...). Gomen, KenIchi fans; Kenpachi is nothing but a side perv in this story. XD This is actually (technically) the last chapter he speaks. XO

So yessshhhh technically you guys got to see Grimmjow this chapter but at the same time you didn't but rest assured; Grimmjow shall appear soon. :) I have the cast all set up, yayyyy!! X3 When the story is complete, I'll put up the cast list for those who still aren't sure who's who. Well thank you for reading!!! :D :D

Ending Quote: "We aren't flying; we're falling! With _style_!" - _Buzz_ from _Toy Story_

Katrina Tora ;3


	2. You're Late for Tea

**Down the Rabbit-Hole**  
_GrimmjowxIchigo_

**Summary**: Ichigo Kurosaki finds himself back in Wonderland in which he must slay the Jabberwocky to save everyone from an evil dictatorship by the Red King. Along the way Ichigo meets the strange inhabitants of Wonderland; including the handsome Mad Hatter, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Based off new movie.

**Warnings for entire story**: Yaoi, lemons, minor cussing, cracky character shipping, one-sided love, perverts that like to NOT keep their hands to themselves, CROSS DRESSING, SPOILERS GALORE!!, AU

**Song**: _Not Fair _by_ Lily Allen; _album: _It's Not Me, It's You  
_**  
A/N**: I love this song (_Not Fair_). It's so funny! XD First time I heard it I burst out laughing! XD Why I was listening to this song...I just finished listening to _Chasing Cars_, and I had the urge to place this song on repeat while writing this...also...hee. I can imagine Ichigo singing this song to Grimmjow (but it would be more of a joke because Grimmjow is a GOD in bed). XD X3

Well, enjoy! Thank you for all the lovely reviews last chapter, as well as the people who put this story on alerts and favourites! You guys are so awesome!! :D :D

P.S: I lied. :3 Evil, aren't I? Kenpachi will have a much bigger role in this. But even though he plays two roles, it doesn't mean he's the same person. In Wonderland he's ____ , while in Ichigo's real world he's Ulquiorra's husband. He just fit the role so perfectly; I couldn't pass it up. XD Originally it was supposed to be my lovely Shu-Shu-kun (Shuhei), but...Kenpachi was just too awesome. 8D

* * *

.  
**--  
**  
**-CHAPTER 2**: You're Late for Tea-

--  
.

"AHHHH!"

Ichigo felt his eyes bulge as he realized the hole was actually dimly lit. At first he was happy for this, since he wasn't particularly fond of dark places; then he saw the large dining table coming straight at him. With a strangled cry, Ichigo snapped his eyes shut and rolled to the side; grunting as he hit a bookshelf. He blinked his brown eyes open and let out a breath of relief. That was short lived as he noticed several more life threatening items falling and moving around him. Ichigo almost groaned aloud as an oak dresser came his way, Ichigo cursing as he bumped off of it.

Swiftly dodging a grandfather clock, Ichigo felt the wind knocked out of him as his stomach made contact with a bed post. Ichigo suddenly felt woozy and he simply let himself fall all the way down; not caring if anything hit him anymore. Brown eyes increased radically in size as he saw the tile floor coming straight at him. Unable to react with his usual quick reflexes, Ichigo landed face first on the floor.

"Oww...god damn it, what the hell was that all about?"

Ichigo stopped cursing when he remembered that there were OBJECTS FALLING DOWN. The redhead cradled his head for the impact that never came. He looked up and felt his jaw drop as the hole was no longer there and in its spot was a ceiling. Thankful (and deciding not to question it in fear of fate playing a cruel trick on him), Ichigo peeled his cheek off the floor. Sitting up and rubbing his abused body in comfort, orange eyelashes fluttered at the sight before him.

He was trapped in a circular room with doors all around him of different shapes and sizes. Standing up and brushing his tattered dress, Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. He didn't want to stay trapped in a rabbit hole forever...and he was wondering where that masked rabbit had gone. Did it already go through a door? Ichigo bit his lip, beginning to walk around the room and pull at all the doors.

Locked.

Getting a bit anxious, Ichigo was ready to kick down a door or two when he saw a dusty table suddenly appear. Since when had that been there? Deciding not to ponder on it too much, Ichigo walked over and smiled in triumph as he saw a heart shaped key. Swiping it up like a child stealing a cookie or two, Ichigo began shoving the key into the slots of each door.

It wasn't until he got to the smallest door, however, that it slipped in and actually turned. Ichigo pushed it open gently and gasp at what he saw.

Bright flowers and grass; but it had a rain forest-y feel to it. Ichigo tried pushing his way through but he was much too big. It dawned upon him then, that the door was a _perfect_ size for a rabbit. '_So this must be the door the rabbit went through_,' Ichigo thought a bit darkly. It figured that of all the doors, it had to be the smallest one. Standing up erect Ichigo looked back at the table.

Ichigo raised a brow when he looked back at the table. Oh for the love of god! Now there was a bottle! Seriously; Ichigo was starting to wonder if this was all a strange crazy dream. _'Am I mad?' _Ichigo shook his head. It was not the time to mull over his sanity; especially since that thought dug up so many hurtful memories and scratched open painful emotional wounds.

Ichigo strode over to the table once more and held the glass bottle up. Inside was a liquid most foul looking and Ichigo couldn't help but narrow his eyes in suspicion. Attached to the neck of the bottle was a 'DRINK ME' tag. Ichigo's thoughts were confirmed. This was _very_ suspicious.

The redhead looked around, hoping to catch some sketchy looking shop keeper with a tray of strange beverages; alas he found none. With a shrug and a "Why the hell not?", Ichigo took a sip.

And regretted so immediately.

It burned! It burned like alcohol and tasted like the drink Szayel made for him one day that was made from things Ichigo _really_ didn't want to think about at the moment. A crazy shop keeper would have been better than the horrible itch in his throat!

Hiccupping, Ichigo felt a strange, tickling tingle slide down his spine and Ichigo gasped as he noticed the room getting larger and larger, including his dress!

His dress hung off him now, showing most of his back and sliding off his shoulders. Ichigo blinked chocolate brown eyes before scowling. The room hadn't grown; he had _shrunk_! Ichigo turned his head towards the door and groaned in agitation as it shut immediately. He looked up and saw the key hanging off the edge of the table. Damn, how would he get it now?

Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention and Ichigo noticed a delicious looking cake beside him. Licking his lips (it had been awhile since he ate; Szayel's proposal had interrupted him from checking out the food at the party) he nearly ran right at it.

His mind didn't process the thought that the cake was just as suspicious as the drink.

Ichigo excitedly examined the cake; it was iced white and on it written with baby pink letters it said 'EAT ME'. Enthusiastically, Ichigo took a bite and smiled. It was certainly delicious-!

Ichigo mentally smacked himself as he felt another tingle roll down his back and the male squeaked as the room got smaller, crying out in pain as his head hit the ceiling harshly. Ichigo strained to keep his body from snapping in half; finally sighing in relief when the tingling sensation went away. What was with this strange food making him change sizes?

Noticing the key and the bottle of that repulsive drink, Ichigo frowned before using his hands to grab the key in one hand and the bottle in the other.

So if the drink made him smaller and the cake made him bigger...he would just need to keep holding onto the key while taking a swig of the beverage. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo drank all the liquid and coughed; dropping the bottle and gripping the key tightly as he reduced in size once more.

Ichigo smirked triumphantly as he noticed the key had shrunk with him. This was a dream after all (Ichigo came to this conclusion after growing so tall), so it figured that Ichigo's plan would work.

Walking to the door which he as now a perfect height for, he jammed the key into the keyhole and opened the door in haste.

His heart almost stopped beating as he walked through, the door shutting behind him quietly and disappearing unbeknownst to him. Walking down cobble stone steps, Ichigo dodged a butterfly with bread wings that flew past him-...

Ichigo went wide eyed. That was a butterfly! With _bread_ for _wings_ and _butter_ on each wing! A buzzing and flying rocking horse went past him causing Ichigo to laugh to himself slightly. Was that supposed to be a 'horse fly'?

Ichigo groaned. _'Why not cue the comical drum in?' _

"So did you bring Itchy?" a cute little voice said, making Ichigo pause mid-step. Ever the adventurer, Ichigo brushed past a patch of daffodils and went wide eyed at the sight.

A little girl with cotton candy pink hair was talking excitedly, waving a pink needle about dangerously. She had two little gray ears poking out of her hair and thin tail swaying about behind her. To her right, two men stood side by side, one looking rather tough and buff with his classy sunglasses and confident posture while the other seemed quiet and very shy. A girl covered in exotic blue feathers sat on the ground with a neutral expression on her face. Ichigo was rather stunned by the sight of the girl covered in nothing but feathers. It was almost like a show girl's dress of some sort and by the looks of it the dress was terribly short.

And then Ichigo saw it.

THE RABBIT.

The thing he had chased through the hedges to the tree; the thing that made him fall down the hole of fucking death (as Ichigo affectionately dubbed it); and the thing Ichigo wasn't about to give up on either until he got a good look at it.

"I'm positive; with all the scans I did this is most definitely the right Ichigo." the rabbit said more than a bit irritated about being questioned. The girl covered in feathers nodded her head in agreement, causing the man with sunglasses to sigh.

"You think Itchy will give me a piggy back?" the mouse girl chirped happily, a large smile breaking its way onto her face.

Ichigo frowned. Were they talking about him? Ichigo mentally smacked himself as his boot clad foot snapped a twig in half, alerting the strange people of his presence. Perhaps he should have listened to Ulquiorra when he said 'No bulky boots'. The pink haired girl squealed in joy, lunging herself at Ichigo.

"It IS Itchy!"

Ichigo braced himself for a harsh impact, but it never came as the man with sunglasses held her back. Like some mafia boss or lame actor, the man pulled his sunglasses off and tossed them at the quiet boy in the background who cried out in pain. "Who's this dandelion head? This ain't Ichigo! Ichigo was much smaller!" He looked Ichigo over and Ichigo scowled at once, brown eyes narrowing in wariness. "And he sure as heck didn't wear something so revealing!"

Ichigo was about to retort before he blushed wildly. That was right. The drink had made him small, but it for some reason changed his dress. It was more of a blue piece of cloth just barely hanging onto him, thin straps the only thing keeping the material up. The mouse girl pouted, spitting on the not so attractive man.

"Gorilla, you're wrong! This must be Itchy!"

"Gorilla?!" the man roared, nostrils flaring. Ichigo nearly snickered; he DID look a bit like a gorilla. He had bulky arms and legs, almost like a stubby pig (or boar) but his rugged appearance made him seem more like an ape than anything. The quiet boy crept up and gently prodded the man's shoulder.

"Ganju, you mustn't be so rough with Yachiru! She's just a young mouse-"

Ganju (Ichigo glad he had some names to match faces at this point) knocked the boy's head with his fist. "I'm not a gorilla, first of all, but look!," he cried indignantly, pointing a stubby finger at Ichigo. Ichigo scowled darkly in response. "This _isn't_ Ichigo! Do _you_ think this is Ichigo, Hanataro?!"

The dark haired boy squirmed. "Well...I'm unsure..." He twiddled with his thumbs before glancing shyly at Ichigo. "Maybe we should bring this boy to _her_."

The rabbit glared. "Are you saying I'm wrong?"

Hanataro immediately brought his hands up and waved them about wildly. "N-No! But _s__he_ might be able to tell us if this is the right Ichigo!"

Ichigo, having had enough of all the nonsense, huffed. "Look, my name is Ichigo. I don't know if I'm the Ichigo you're looking for and frankly I don't care." Ichigo turned around and waved. "I'm going home now. It turns out you're not that amusing of a rabbit."

The rabbit glared dangerously before pulling out a small pipe, reaching into his jacket to pull out a green needle of sorts. Ganju went wide eyed. Shit. Ichigo had upset the most temperamental rabbit of all…! Blowing through the hole, the rabbit sent the needle flying as Ganju and Hanataro yelled at him not to (well, Hanataro was basically flailing about in worry).

Ichigo turned around too late, the needle hitting his arm. Ichigo shouted in pain, tripping over his feet as the strange, mysterious world spun. With a drowsy objection, Ichigo toppled over onto the ground with a loud thud.

--

"Take a closer look!" a voice said. Ichigo gave a mumbled groan as he was moved onto his side. A cloud of smoke invaded his sense and he jolted upright, brain still trying to catch up to his body as he coughed violently.

Ichigo checked his surroundings. He was not in the spot he was previously, that was for sure (and his arm hurt like a bitch); but he still had the same people around him. Ichigo rested his eyes on the rabbit, glaring with all his might. "You bastard! What the hell was that for?!"

Hanataro bowed apologetically. "He wasn't supposed to do that!"

"I don't see why you're complaining; it couldn't have hurt that much." sighed Ganju, rolling his eyes.

Ichigo sent Ganju a heated look. "How about you give me that needle and we'll test that theory?" Ichigo was interrupted, however, as another ring of smoke came straight at him. Spluttering, Ichigo looked up at the perpetrator.

A girl with long silky sea green hair looked down on Ichigo from the toadstool she lounged on, blinking her eyes at him in a teasing manner. She had a red mark across her nose and she was wrapped in some type of silky blue cocoon like dress. Another puff of smoke left her bee-stung like lips, a smile making its way onto her face. "Ichigo, I presume?"

Ichigo nodded his head. He looked at the pipe she held and the way it wrapped around her arm. She held a silver pipe to her mouth, holding it in a glamorous way. "You presume correctly." replied Ichigo, still miffed about the whole tranquilizer incident.

"Though...you are unsure if this is the correct Ichigo? The one mentioned in the prophecy?" she trailed off, looking at the questionable people beside Ichigo.

The rabbit growled. "I am not wrong! This is the correct Ichigo!"

The girl with feathers nodded her head. "Mayuri is never wrong."

Yachiru grinned. "I agree with Nemu! I think this is Itchy! But Gorilla doesn't think so!"

Ganju crossed his arms and huffed. "Because it _isn't _the right Ichigo!"

Mayuri reached for his tranquilizer again before the woman on the toadstool stopped him. "Now now Mayuri, no need to be so hasty." Mayuri glared. The girl smiled at Ichigo once more. "I'm Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

Ichigo nodded his head. "Nice to meet you."

Neliel smiled sweetly once more before motioning at Hanataro. "Hana, get Yumichika and Ikkaku to roll out the scroll if you don't mind."

Hanataro nodded his head politely, running off to a patch of flowers. Crouching down, he smiled and waved. "Yumichika, Ikkaku; we've brought Ichigo here!"

Ichigo for a moment thought the boy was crazy until the flowers started growing, their stems becoming tall at once as petals popped up everywhere. Ichigo nearly fainted as a large rose like flower hovered before him; strange feathers on its face. The flower raised a petal, Ichigo assuming that was his eyebrow.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo squeaked as a leaf turned him around in one swift motion as the rose examined him "Hm. I'd recognize that ugly flower anywhere."

The other bulb, not fully grown, sighed. "Yumi, Ichigo isn't a flower."

Hanataro quickly stopped the two before they could fight. "Yumichika, the scroll please?"

The rose sighed before opening one of the folds of its petals to reveal a delicate roll of paper. Ichigo watched in awe as the scroll opened and flowed down onto the grass like a majestic rug.

What confused Ichigo, though, were the pictures. There were pictures of all the animal/weird people he met, including a boy. The same person was in armor battling a terrifying creature...that person had hair just like him, though.

Neliel stroked the paper with a certain fondness. "Just as the scroll says, Ichigo would come back to Wonderland and slay the Jabberwocky once more."

Yachiru giggled excitedly, hanging onto Ichigo's arm. "Yay Itchy is going to slay the monster!"

Ichigo shook Yachiru off with wide eyes. "What?! Me? Slay a dragon?!" Ichigo stood up off the ground and crossed his arms in front of him to form an 'x'. "Sorry but you guys have the wrong Ichigo! I've never been here before and, and..." Ichigo pinched himself, confusing the others. "This is all a dream. I just have to pinch myself really hard or hurt myself really hard, and I'll wake up and be back home with Yuzu and Karin pawing at my face!"

Yachiru twirled her pink needle before bringing it down on Ichigo's toe. Ichigo yelled out in pain, looking at Yachiru with a shocked expression. Her expression was carefree as always, though. "Nope! I just checked for you! It isn't a dream, Itchy!"

Ganju grunted. "This kid isn't Ichigo. He said so himself!"

Nemu spoke up. "He is Ichigo." She looked at Ichigo calmly, a sure look on her face. "You are the prophesized Ichigo."

"I-I'm not!" Ichigo denied once more.

"So you are Ichigo, but you're not Ichigo?" Neliel said, a strange look crossing her visage. Ichigo nodded. Neliel gave him another bizarre look before looking away, raising the pipe to her lips. "Then we have no use for you. Mayuri, do as you like with him."

Ichigo went wide eyed, the sadistic bunny edging closer to him with a strange glint in his eye. "I know I'm right! Perhaps a few experiments on you will show them!"

"Oh hell no! You keep your paws away from me!" Ichigo shouted, but was cut off as a loud growl tore through the scenery and the trees and plants shook.

Ichigo and the others looked behind them only to see people gathering around with red mask bone fragments on their faces and different shaped swords in their hands. Ichigo nearly yelled in surprise a large animal rushed through the nature and immediately Ichigo got on his feet and began to run. The other animals of the forest followed suit, Yumichika and Ikkaku sprouting down into the grass and praying they wouldn't be ripped apart.

Ichigo shivered. He had seen it. A humongous creature with black fur and wild gold eyes; its ears tipped with round golden bells. Its teeth were pointed and sharp; its mouth as big as a carriage back in Ichigo's world. Ichigo cried out as a branch hit his shoulder, the beast behind him snarling and growling wildly as it ran after him.

Another large roar sounded and Ichigo broke into a frenzied sprint, Yachiru jumping on his shoulder and clinging to him. Ichigo briefly looked back past the monster to see Neliel hiding underneath her toadstool and Ganju hefting Hanataro over his shoulder as Mayuri abandoned the feathered girl. Ichigo turned around suddenly, glaring at the approaching beast. "This is just a dream, right?" Ichigo stood tall, trying to ignore the fact that his knees were wobbling and his body was shivering.

The beast came closer, a delighted grin coming across its face.

_'It can't kill me. This is a dream._' Ichigo reminded himself over and over. The monster skidded to a stop and screeched, swiping a claw at Ichigo's arm. Ichigo cried out in pain, staring in confusion as brown eyes settled on the gaping cuts on his arm.

_'This is real'_, Ichigo thought, terrified. _'I'm going to get ripped to shred by this monster!'_

Yachiru for once frowned, jumping off Ichigo's shoulder to land on the beast. Ichigo shook began to back away quickly, beginning to turn around and run. The monster bared its teeth viciously, the hot breath covering Ichigo. Scared, Ichigo felt sweat trickled down his forehead as the monster leaned forward to bring Ichigo into its mouth.

Then Ichigo heard Yachiru's giggle. "Kenny! It's been awhile! Let's play horsey!"

The monster paused its actions, eyeballs rolling up to look at the girl incredulously. Yachiru was giggling when her pink needle accidentally fell from her hand, stabbing the monster's eye. Ichigo felt his heart beat quicken. He had to help Yachiru! The monster let out a scream of agony, Yachiru looking apologetic at once.

"Kenny! I'm sorry! Does it hurt?!" she pulled out her needle and wicned as the eyeball came out with it. Ichigo was about to scream out to Yachiru to get her to come down, when he was pushed along by rough hands.

"Get a move on!" said the voice. Ichigo looked back as he ran forward, frowning as he saw Ganju's face.

"Why the hell should I listen to you? Yachiru is just a little girl! She's going to get hurt!"

Ganju pushed Ichigo forward again, making him run faster. "She can handle Kenpachi! She's known him forever!"

Hanataro was coming up to the two, panting heavily as he tried to keep up. Ichigo looked behind him and multiple people were lunging after them, but one stood out above all others.

On a black horse that could challenge the midnight skies, far back, was a man with a red heart eye patch and thick black hair. Ichigo noticed the man was looking around, shouting out orders.

Ganju growled in frustration as they reached the entrance of the woods. A faded wooden sign hung onto a darkened tree, Ichigo eyeing it nervously. They had lost the attackers, for now. Ganju slapped Ichigo hard on the back. "Get going. You need to go see the Mad Hatter."

Ichigo shook his head. "But I already said I'm not the right Ichigo!" Ganju rolled his eyes.

"I know that but you can at least try!" Ganju gave him a pleading look. "Our freedom depends on you!" Ganju shoved Ichigo into the woods; Ichigo running deeper in before he tripped over a root of a tree and landed in the bushes. He watched in distress as Ganju and Hanataro were taken by a bird; feeling even more horrible for putting them in that postion. Even far away from the mess Ichigo could see the people with red bone masks putting shackles onto Mayuri's wrists (not that Ichigo minded that much) and putting a gag of some sorts on Nemu.

Ichigo stood up, chest tightening. Yachiru was probably getting tied up, too! It was his fault; if he hadn't stupidly stopped running...The scar the monster gave him was frightfully real. Cursing his stupidity, Ichigo walked through the woods guiltily.

These people were counting on him to slay the 'Jabberwocky'. But Ichigo could care less about that dragon or meeting the 'Mad Hatter'. He had to figure out a way to save those guys. It was his fault that Ganju, Hanataro, and Yachiru got caught.

A hot breath on his back made Ichigo turn around with his fists in front of him. "Who was that?" Ichigo said a bit shakily. He wouldn't admit it, but he was still on the edge after all that chaos. Whiskers tickled his face and Ichigo swung his arm back and punched the offender. Immediately an albino boy appeared, rubbing his nose while pouting.

"Aw Ichi, that hurt so much!"

Ichigo didn't bother to ponder on why this boy knew his name; it seemed everyone knew his name, anyway. He was far more fascinated by the white cat ears atop the messy mop of equally snow white hair. The cat boy blinked at Ichigo, and Ichigo was surprised by the colour of his eyes. Introverted...?

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked cautiously. The tom-cat grinned positively mischievously, floating around in the air making Ichigo gape cutely.

"I'm the Cheshire Cat, Shiro." the albino boy purred, appearing behind Ichigo and flicking his nose with his tail. "And ya are Ichigo! It's been awhile!"

"How do you know my-" Ichigo paused. "Oh don't tell me you think I'm here to slay the Jabber-wacky-thingy!" Ichigo missed the 'it's been awhile' part, obviously.

Shiro grinned, showing of his cat like teeth. "Maybe, maybe not." Shiro rolled around in the air before winking. Shiro disappeared again leaving Ichigo to look around frantically, gasping in surprise as a soft tail curled around his waist and he was bodily pressed against someone.

"Your dress is certainly different." the watery like voice said against Ichigo's ear. Ichigo blushed before shoving the man off him. Shiro giggled wildly before appearing in front of Ichigo.

"Well I'd better take ya to the Mad Hatter!" Grabbing Ichigo's arm enthusiastically, Shiro dragged him down the pathway.

Ichigo tried to keep up, hiking his dress up so he could match Shiro's pace. "Why?"

"He'll help ya out." Shiro grinned. "He'll be so ecstatic to see ya again!"

"I've never met a Mad Hatter, I've never met _you_! I've _never_ been here before in my life!" Ichigo objected as they reached the end of the path in the woods, the large ominous trees stopping.

"So I guess ya have some memory loss, eh?" Shiro kissed his cheek suddenly and Ichigo felt his face flame up. Ichigo tried to punch the smirking cat, but Shiro dodged. "Here we are! The Mad Hatter's humble abode!!"

Ichigo forgot his anger as he saw a wrecked house with a dining table near it. A tea cup was sent flying at him and Shiro pushed Ichigo down so they could dodge it together.

"You're late for tea!" cried a female's voice, sounding eerily happy. Ichigo and Shiro approached the table and Ichigo gave a confused look to the girl with elegant black hair curling out; bright violet eyes looking at Ichigo excitedly. Ragged white with brown patched ears were atop her head, a silver earing on one of them. "Hey! Ichigo! You came back!" She looked at Shiro gleefully. "He's here to slay the Jabberwocky and bring down the red king!!"

Shiro chuckled as he noticed Ichigo staring in awe at the pink haired mouse girl sitting on the table, shoving sweets into her mouth. "Y-Yachiru?! You're okay?!"

Yachiru finished off a cookie before smiling. "Yup! Kenny let me go but he was a bit cranky that I took out his eye!" She held up a brown leather sack and smiled brightly. "It's in here! I have to give it back to him sometime! I wasn't able to give it to him then cause Spoony was really~ cranky!"

Ichigo felt his stomach twist at the thought of Yachiru carrying around an eyeball. Who was Spoony, anyway? Ichigo shrugged to himself. She was probably talking nonsense. That was when Ichigo rested his eyes in front of him, nearly gasping as his eyes met shockingly bright blue ones.

On the far end of the table was a man; a very attractive man at that. He wore a large top hat with a pink daisy tucked into the ribbon along with a tag that showed the symbol for 'ten pounds six pence'. Although there was a hat upon his head, Ichigo could easily see the bright blue hair that matched his eyes perfectly. He appeared to be muscular (a bit on the sinewy side), but it was the eyes that drew Ichigo in the most. They were familiar; it brought on a feeling that Ichigo hadn't felt in a long time. He felt like he knew those eyes like the back of his hand…why?

**You don't have to go. I need-**

_'What...?'_ Ichigo thought, still staring at the man who was staring just as much back. Ichigo blushed at once, still realizing he was staring. He hoped the man didn't notice him blushing like a giddy little girl-

The man chuckled.

Shit, he _did_ notice Ichigo blushing.

As Ichigo continued to blush like his namesake he dared to look up again at the man (not noticing Shiro smirking ever so amusedly). The man hopped out of his seat and onto the table, surprising the living daylights out of Ichigo. Ichigo could feel his heart pounding faster and faster as the man made his way over to end of the dining table, a giant alluring grin upon his face showing off a set of pearly white teeth. The man hopped off the table, Ichigo backing up into the snickering Shiro who simply wrapped his tail around Ichigo's arm. Ichigo glared at him furiously, about to mouth him off when a partially gloved hand tilted Ichigo's chin up.

Ichigo went wide eyed, unable to tear his eyes away from the man. He didn't even object to the fact that this stranger was holding his chin. The touch felt so right; Ichigo felt like he knew this hand.

_'Why?'_ he thought, unconsiously he was rubbing into the soft touch. Ichigo realized this, face exploding into a red fire.

Ichigo squirmed as the hatter gently rubbed his cheek and chin, heat spreading in his body to places he would rather not have it. The exotic blue haired man pulled dropped Ichigo's chin and took Ichigo's hand, pulling the lightly tanned hand to his lips while respectively taking his hand off.

Ichigo's heart nearly stopped as his lips connected with his hands; and Ichigo could've have sworn Shiro was howling with laughter, as the white tail was twitching around his arm. The man pulled away and Ichigo quietly exhaled the breath he hadn't know he was holding.

"Ichigo," the man started, Ichigo's face burning up more at hearing his name spoken with such a gruff yet appealing (his mind screamed 'sexy!') voice. "It's been awhile."

Ichigo, confused, watched as the man's lips curled into a big smirk. "W-wha...?" he managed to stammer out, brown eyes wide and questioning.

The man frowned briefly before making the look fade away with another devilish grin. "The name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

--

Nnoitra frowned as he entered the red kingdom. He glared at the stupid henchmen. They were pawns...lousy pawns, at that. He pulled one by the arm and brought the quivering person to his face. "Was that everyone?" he snarled, looking at the newest prisoners.

"Y-yes. We caught the brothers, Ganju Tweedle and Hanataro Tweedle, who were trying to escape into Shiro's woods."

Nnoitra narrowed his eye, throwing the henchman to the side. "That stupid dormouse escaped with Kenpachi's eye. Fuckin' brat." NNoitra was more than a bit peeved at the fact that he had lost the boy, Ichigo. Where he was now, nobody knew.

"Off with his head!!"

Nnoitra had to contain a snicker at that. Opening the doors to the throne room, Nnoitra watched with hidden glee as a servant was dragged off to have their head chopped.

"Please! I was simply so hungry!" the servant begged. His pleas were ignored.

Aizen Sousuke sighed, displeased, as he stared at his right hand man Gin. "Do fetch me another strawberry tart."

"As the master wishes," Gin said gleefully, whistling as he walked off to the kitchen. Nnoitra felt his eye twitch. Gin was a creepy man that Nnoitra despised. He had slitted yellow eyes and red paint across on cheek, always mumbling and giggling.

Nnoitra walked up to be beside the throne, bowing in apology to his king as much as he hated to. "Lord Aizen, we were unable to capture the boy." Aizen frowned. Nnoitra stood up before reaching into his many leather pockets for weapons, holding up a scroll. "But, we have the scroll."

Aizen smiled, adjusting his black and red uniform. "Perfect. Make sure it is safely locked away." Nnoitra nodded his head, signaling a servant to come over and put it away. "Now Nnoitra, I want you to get that boy and bring him back to me, dead or alive." Hazel eyes narrowed. "Or else. Ichigo must _die_."

"Of course Lord Aizen." Nnoitra automatically responded. He left the throne room in a hurry, going to the outside of the castle where his other subordinates stood. Pulling out a leather pouch he grinned, long fingers pulling out a piece of blue blood stained fabric. "Kenpachi managed to leave a nasty mark on the boy."

Nnoitra felt a timid tap on his shoulder and he turned, groaning in agitation. A blonde man with an identical red heart shaped eye patch stood in front of him, holding a black and red checkered clipboard. Tesla.

"Nnoitra, sir, are we dispatching the blood hound?"

"Yeah. Bring 'im out."

The other henchmen brought a chained up dog, the dog walking droopily over to Nnoitra and Tesla. Nnoitra snorted. "So let's get this outta the way. You lead me to the boy, your family doesn't end up being slaughtered."

The hound went wide eyed before nodding. "Anything for my family." Nnoitra barely held back a snicker. Animals believed _everything_.

He held ripped piece of blood stained fabric in front of the dog. "This is Ichigo's scent."

The dog nodded, beginning to sniff at the ground with the scent in etched in his senses. A few seconds later, the dog howled, beginning to run in the direction of the smell. Nnoitra grinned wickedly, hopping on his horse that was brought to him.

Nnoitra was looking forward to killing the boy.

* * *

**A/N: **Dawwww I ended it off right there. :P So yes, I won't be following the movie word by word or part by part. That would be boring, ne? I was rushing through this so I could get to Ichigo meeting Grimmjow...I was actually going to stop where Ichigo came to the Mad Hatter's place with Shiro, then introduce Grimmjow the next chapter, but I figured that would be too cruel. Oh and Shiro is attracted to Ichigo, but isn't pinning after him. Shiro just loves to tease. :) So yes, I brought Kenpachi into this but he's a big beast in Wonderland (cute beast lol. I dare you to look up the original monster from the movie if you haven't watched it!). XD I love Nnoitra. He fits the role so well...

OH YEAH. There will be NO NnoitraxAizen...that would be creepy, to say the least (says the girl who crack ships here and there...). Nnoitra will hit on...'Um'...for those who watched the movie, you know what I'm talking about...*snicker*

OH. I use the name 'Shiro' for Shirosaki because it would be pretty weird for Ichigo to talk to 'Shirosaki'. Because Kurosaki=Shirosaki…yeah…But I think I'll pick out a last name for him, sometime later on in another story or something. For now he just Shiro the Cheshire Cat! XD I forgot who recommended Neliel to be the caterpillar, so whoever that was, thank you! :D :D Hee…Spoon. XD

I sort of forget some parts of the movie...I watched it awhile back, you see. I hope I'm getting the parts okay. :3

Ending Quote: "Bow-chika-bow-wow." - Meh I don't know. Wasn't that used in those Axe commercials or something? Probably way before that, too. XD This is what me and obviously many others (including Ichigo) say when Grimmjow appears anywhere in the manga and/or anime. XD I know you guys probably say it too! XD XD

Katrina Tora ;3


	3. Maybe I Know You

**Down the Rabbit-Hole**  
_GrimmjowxIchigo_

**Summary**: Ichigo Kurosaki finds himself back in Wonderland in which he must slay the Jabberwocky to save everyone from an evil dictatorship by the Red King. Along the way Ichigo meets the strange inhabitants of Wonderland; including the handsome Mad Hatter, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Based off new movie.

**Warnings for entire story**: Yaoi, lemons, minor cussing, cracky character shipping, one-sided love (?), perverts that like to NOT keep their hands to themselves, CROSS DRESSING, SPOILERS GALORE!!, AU

**Song**: _Creationist_; Artist: _Kerli_; Album: _Love is Dead  
_**  
A/N**: Took me long enough! Pfft! *rubs neck sheepishly* So yes as you all know things got a little rocky where I am and writing time is scarce...but I managed to update so yayyy~! :D It's a bit short though. XD

**QUICK NOTE: **I had gone a second time before our crappy theater took it out. I took notes in the dark because I have terrible memory, lol...so I've decided to incorporate the Hogoyoku into this and the scroll (which had another name that I can't remember) shall now be referred to as 'scroll' or 'Hogoyoku'. :D Just to clarify. And Aizen is the Red King, while _____ is the White Queen. It just sort of turned out that way, despite the fact the White Queen is indeed a man in this story. O___O But the White Queen doesn't cross-dress like Ichigo. XD Oh and I'm wondering...am I spelling Grimmjow's last name right? Hm. XD

Thanks for all the wonderful response from the last couple of chapters; your reviews really motivate me! Also thank you to those who put this on alerts and favourites! You guys are all awesome-sauce!! X3

**EDIT: **Changed the description of the dress and added a thing I forgot and at the end of the chapter there is a picture for it! Thank you SetouJouFan! *huggles*

* * *

.  
--

**-CHAPTER 3: **Maybe I Know You-

--  
.

"Grimmjow...Jeagerjaques." Ichigo repeated dumbly as the blue haired man released his hand and put his hat back on. Grimmjow grinned but his cerulean eyes flashed with a certain..._something_. Something Ichigo couldn't decipher. Ichigo instantly felt guilty for an unknown reason as tiny flashbacks threatened to break through his mind. He pushed them unconsciously away.

Shiro giggled with his watery voice, tail flicking Ichigo's nose as he wrapped his arms around the boy. "He's a little disoriented now, ne, Ichi?"

Ichigo snapped out of his stupor and shook Shiro off. Still blushing slightly from embarrassment with an evident scowl on his face, Ichigo bowed his had apologetically. "I think you have the wrong person. I've never met you-"

"He's going to slay the Jabberwocky!" The hare hybrid cried excitedly, throwing a tart Ichigo's way. Ichigo dodged and looked at the girl incredulously as she sat up straight and overall, dainty. She smiled with warm violet eyes; daisies, stars, and hearts basically radiating off her. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

"I..Ichigo Kurosaki." said the redhead nervously. He kept running into stranger and stranger people! Everyone was telling him what he was _going _to do and what he _had_ done, and Ichigo found himself being sucked into a vortex of confusion. The more people he met the more realistic they seemed; Ichigo almost resigned the fact that this was all a dream.

Feeling eyes boring into him, he squirmed, realizing it was Grimmjow. Grimmjow grabbed his wrist suddenly and brought Ichigo to his chest, pulling the one wrist to the side while forcing Ichigo to look at him with his fingerless gloves. "You really don't remember me?" The man brought their faces closer, as if _searching_ Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo shivered at the closeness, unsure why this man's velvety voice made him weak at the knees or why it just seemed so familiar.

"N-no...I've never met you." he said with a slight stutter, his voice quiet and low. Ichigo nearly stumbled as he was pushed back, amber eyes wide in surprise when Grimmjow looked away from him. The exotic blue haired hatter frowned deeply and his eyebrows knitted together. After moments of dreaded silence Grimmjow walked back to his seat but didn't sit down. "I see. Well, Ichigo," he flashed a toothy grin at Ichigo, and Ichigo was sure his knees buckled. "Welcome to my place." Grimmjow took a seat.

Shiro raised a brow but said nothing, tail flicking behind him as he took a seat and politely asked Rukia to pour him some tea as he helped himself to some cupcakes. "Ichi why dont'cha sit down and enjoy the tea party?" he smiled, gesturing to the goodies spread along the long, battered dining table with his pure, fuzzy white appendage. Ichigo hesitantly strode to a free seat by Grimmjow, narrowing his eyes as the said hatter's grin grew wide. Feeling self conscious Ichigo's shoulders hunched and he curled his body forward as if trying to shield himself.

"What?" Ichigo scowled as his hands curled to fist his dress.

"What's with the new dress, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, cobalt eyes raking up and down Ichigo. Ichigo noticed this and shuffled awkwardly in his seat.

"It just changed when I got down here."

"Well jus' ask me and I'll make you a new outfit and maybe even a hat, if I'm in a good mood." Grimmjow suggested nonchalantly, but Ichigo didn't miss the hopeful look that had crossed the man's face for a split second. Grabbing a tea cup Ichigo felt some heat rise to his cheeks. Tentatively, Ichigo answered.

"I wouldn't mind that." As Ichigo cautiously looked over for the man's reaction he was surprised to see Grimmjow smiling sweetly at him. Shiro dropped his cake with wide, introverted eyes as he stared stupidly.

**_'Holy Bah-Jesus-White Queen!'_** the white cat mentally shouted. Was Grimmjow...smiling..._genuinely_?! Shiro continued to stare.

Ichigo's mouth opened to saw something but snapped it shut when a calloused hand ruffled his head. "Great. I'll make you somethin' sometime." Ichigo felt some heat rising to his cheeks and tried his best to will the feeling away; but judging by Shiro and Grimmjow's shit eating grins, his face must have been tomato red.

_"OVER THERE!"_

Yachiru who was eating a chocolate chip muffin, dropped the baked good at once and made a serious face. "Spoon is here." she said in a strangely eerie voice.  
_  
_Ichigo's head craned to the side and Shiro hissed, his tail bristling. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, grabbing Ichigo by his neck and suddenly Ichigo found himself swallowing some strange liquid. He scrunched his nose up realizing it was the liquid from the room of doors. "Ugh, what the hell Grimmjow-" Ichigo got cut off as Grimmjow plucked him from the seat which he was shrinking in, opening an empty tea pot and stuffing him in. Ichigo felt his heart quicken in panic as he saw Grimmjow hurriedly tuck in the last of his dress, shutting the lid before Ichigo could protest. Frowning, he crossed his arms and waited.

Shiro made it his little mission to disappear, saluting to Grimmjow and vanishing. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and instantly placed a maniacal grin on his face as figures came out of the woods. "Well if it isn't Jiruga..." he murmured lowly, Ichigo in the tea pot catching the venom off the name Grimmjow said.

Out walked Nnoitra; lanky as ever with black hair reaching down to his back. His one eye focused on Grimmjow before he gave a giant smile, piano teeth and all. "Well if it isn't my favourite Hatter." he sneered, coming forward with a few red knights. The hound, Komamura as Grimmjow recalled, began to sniff at the ground before darting under the table. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes the slightest while Rukia threw a tea cup at Nnoitra, the Knave of Hearts cussing in annoyance.

Komamura peaked out from the covers to gaze at Grimmjow's lap which had the teapot with Ichigo inside. Grimmjow gave him a knowing look, and reluctantly, Komamura backed off and ran out from under the table. Nnotira raised a visible eyebrow, sighing as Komamura ran in the opposite direction. "Damn mutt." he grumbled. Looking at Grimmjow he snickered. "See you, Hatter. If you see the kid Ichigo," Nnoitra suddenly glared fiercely. "Don't touch 'im. He's _my_ prey."

Grimmjow would've liked to have said 'Fuck off, Jiruga!' but he wisely kept his mouth shut as Nnoitra got back on his ebony stallion, the other knights following after him as they ran after Komamura. Yachiru giggled after they were out of ear sight, Rukia laughing and throwing a few things here and there.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at his companion's antics and set the tea pot on the table once more, opening the lid and smirking down on the tiny Ichigo. "Why hello, berry head." he said with a pleasant grin.

Ichigo huffed and crossed his arms. "Is there anything around here I could put on or are you turning me back to my normal size?"

Grimmjow pulled out a pair of scissors from his dress coat pocket, twirling them with one finger as he pulled the dress off Ichigo. Ichigo yelped in surprise as he tried to cover himself, Grimmjow eying the boy in appreciation before putting the lid back on. Ichigo banged against his confinement as he heard several series of snipping noises and was shocked as the lid opened once more, Grimmjow dropping something in. The lid closed again and Ichigo held up the fabric to get a look. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement.

The first thing Ichigo noticed was it was sleeveless (minus the somewhat sleeve which resembled an arm band of ribbons, more than anything). Grimmjow probably did that on purpose, Ichigo thought, with the tiniest pout on his face. He wouldn't deny however, it was gorgeous. Several pieces of ribbon crisscrossed each other to create the top which was cut short. On the right side of his chest was a large pale blue flower with ribbons streaming out of it; a glossy silk. The rest of the dress was more of a thick netting fabric which draped elegantly. Ichigo, despite the fact that he wondered where the fabric flower came from or how Grimmjow made it so quickly, loved it. Back where he came from - well, outside his dream - nobody wore such striking dresses like so. Ichigo was actually...anxious to get it on. Grimmjow tapped the top of the tea pot.

"Hurry up or I'll_ help_ you put it on."

Ichigo blushed and quickly began to put it on. It was hard _not_ to miss the implications in the tone of voice Grimmjow had been using. After getting it on Ichigo banged on the side of the pot to let Grimmjow know he was done, the hatter pulling him out and tucking him in his jacket pocket. Ichigo didn't like how small he was, but he had to admit, the pocket hanky he was sitting on _was_ comfortable. Grimmjow grinned, eying Ichigo in glee. "Looking good Ichi." And that was no lie. The dress did wonders to Ichigo, the more feminine side of him showing. The other dress made him look like he had gone shopping in the wrong store, three sizes too big. After all these years, Grimmjow got to dress him up. If possible, Grimmjow's smile grew.

Ichigo scowled and tried to hide his face which decided to currently resemble a tomato.

Rukia on the other hand looked at Grimmjow seriously. "Taking him to the Red King's castle?"

"Yeah." Ichigo shook slightly as those cyan eyes settled on him. "He needs to save the kingdom."

Ichigo almost sighed exasperatedly. Again with people telling him what he needed to do? Choosing not to voice his troubles, he watched Grimmjow wave goodbye to Rukia and Yachiru. Grimmjow walked over by a tree line before entering it, the woods strangely quiet and...scary. Ichigo was momentarily confused as leaves fell off the trees. The change in season hadn't happened so quickly, had it?

Grimmjow seemed to noticed Ichigo wondering about this and broke the silence. "There was a fire in these woods. The trees haven't been able to grow properly since..." Ichigo watched as the blunet's face tensed, jaw seeming to clench. "It's all the damn Red King's fault. All of it. Bastard if I ever saw one."

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow questioningly. "What exactly has the Red King done?" Grimmjow looked at him as if Ichigo had grown a second head and Ichigo quickly rephrased the question, sensing the anger (not directed at Ichigo, but still) seeping off Grimmjow. "I don't really understand what's going on...it would be nice if someone filled me in."

Grimmjow didn't say anything for awhile, until he looked down at Ichigo again calmly. "If you can't slay the Jabberwocky, why should I tell you?" Ichigo saw _that_ look again, the look everyone gave him as if they were hoping for Ichigo to 'remember' them, or something along that line. Ichigo didn't like it- he felt out of the loop.

"Don't give me that! You're acting stubborn!"

"Am not." Grimmjow said petulantly and began walking faster.

"So are you telling me or not?"

"Maybe if you hurry up and remember."

"Remember what?"

Grimmjow, using his index finger, tilted Ichigo's head up and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Me."

--

_"It's pretty peaceful, ne, Grimmjow; Kensei?"_

_Grimmjow was sitting on the ground against a large, towering tree; power napping until his Queen said that. "What are you spouting, Shinji?" he drawled, trying to enjoy the beams of the sun through the leaves. Kensei, who was chatting it up with Shuhei, frowned._

_"That's no way to address him, Grimmjow."_

_Grimmjow shrugged, a leather gloved hand pushing some of his long blue hair behind his ears. "He doesn't mind. Right, Shinji?"_

_Shinji rolled his eyes. "Sure I don't."_

_Grimmjow gave out a bark of laughter, Kensei shaking his head as the silver haired man rested his arm on the hilt of his sword. "When you say things like that, it makes me think it _isn't_ peaceful."_

_"Well without my jazz music it isn't." Shinji huffed. Turning his head he smiled at the people who were playing games and eating from their picnics, children laughing while the nearby band played. "Everyone seems to be having fun."_

_Cerulean eyes opened and blinked lazily before Grimmjow waved his hand at Shinji dismissively. "I think they're just waiting for you to chop off your hair."_

_Shinji hugged the long strands of blonde hair, sticking his tongue out like a child. "That'll never happen! That'll only happen when you cut _your_ hair!" Shinji countered._

_"Pft, as if I'd ever do that."_

_"Exactly."_

_"If you two are done fighting like children," Kensei said, Shinji and Grimmjow glaring at him; "It's time to show everyone Zangetsu."_

_Shinji nodded, patting his horse gently as his other faithful knight, Love, came over with the aforementioned sword. Shinji took it while smiling at it fondly. "It's been awhile since I saw it out of its sheath. Since Ichigo was here." At Ichigo's name being mentioned Grimmjow sat up erect, frowning ever so slightly. It had been ages since his little berry head had been around, and he was starting to get worried. _

_"Hasn't that science freak found him yet?" Grimmjow asked anxiously.  
_

_"Nah, he keeps finding the wrong Ichigo every time. One time he brought back this Ichigo girl with red hair(1), not orange hair. He took the term 'redhead' much too literally."_

_Grimmjow snorted. "If you guys let me go I could find him easily."_

_"Sure you could." Kensei said, swatting Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head._

_"He'll come back." Shinji smiled reassuringly, startling Grimmjow and Kensei. "The Hogoyoku says so."_

_Just as Grimmjow was going to ask about the scroll, bright orange flames began creeping up the sides of the forest. Shinji 'tsk'ed and his horse panicked, the blonde attempting to quiet the horse down as he maneuvered out of the way. People began to scream, Kensei and Shuhei evacuating them as quickly as possible. Red knights flooded into the forest, the panic rising and rising. Shinji grunted as his horse threw him aside, neighing and running away from the fire. The White Queen's eyes bulged as his crown tumbled off his head and rolled away, stopping at black boot clad foot. Shinji grit his teeth._

_Nnoitra Jiruga, Knave of Hearts!_

_Nnoitra gave a laugh, hopping off his horse and plucking the white crown off the ground. Shinji was about to go for it until Love and Rose appeared behind him, grabbing their Queen and forcefully dragging him away. Grimmjow got to his feet and lunged forward, preparing to fight Nnotira until he got knocked on the back of his head by a fox face man. There was a giggle and Grimmjow groaned, someone stomping on him sharply. Grimmjow blacked out, cursing himself as Nnoitra's victory cry rang through the air as he held Zangetsu high in the air._

_..._

_Grimmjow blinked his eyes open, feeling the pain in his lower back. Sitting up he rubbed his forehead, and it took him a moment to process the scene around him. The trees were singed and all vegetation was crisp and burnt. Picnic baskets were cast aside and the instruments were ripped, torn, and smashed; obviously on purpose and likely by Nnoitra. Grimmjow punched the ground, livid and feeling anger course through his veins. Aizen...the Red King...the _bastard_!_

_--_

"What's wrong, Grimmjow?" a soft baritone said, breaking Grimmjow's flashback. Grimmjow shrugged.

"Nothin'."

Ichigo frowned before speaking. "I..._think_ I might know you." This statement made Grimmjow's step falter, the blue haired man staring at Ichigo almost hopefully. "But at the same time, I feel like I don't know you at all."

"It'll come back to you." Grimmjow reassured, but it sounded like he was reassuring himself more than Ichigo. "So why are you still wearing dresses?"

Ichigo's face flushed deliciously, Grimmjow noted, and the boy attempted to burying his face but there was hardly any room in the snug pocket. "My dad is an idiot. He buys me girl's clothing all the time. He managed to brain wash my brother, Ulquiorra, into dressing like that. Not that it's abnormal. It's the usual thing where I come from...well, I mean, outside this dream. Lots of guys wear dresses."

"...So you always wear dresses?"

"Yeah. Mostly skirts and pants but occasionally a dress."

Grimmjow hummed thoughtfully before he smirked wickedly. "Maybe I should come live in your world, just to see you in more of your outfits."

The redhead punched Grimmjow but it felt more like a poke than anything. "Be quiet you perv." Grimmjow gave a throaty chuckle and Ichigo couldn't help but join in with the laughter. It was terribly contagious.

Then all of the sudden a howl tore through the air and Ichigo went wide eyed. "That was...the blood hound!"

Grimmjow growled. "Fuck. He's coming this way." Pulling Ichigo out of his pocket he pulled his hat off, giving Ichigo a better view of his face as he was tucked into the fabric band around the top hat. Ichigo looked at the hatter questioningly. Grimmjow ran full speed out of the woods until they reached a large body of water and Ichigo frowned.

"What now?"

Grimmjow put his arm that held the brim of the hat to his chest, preparing to throw it like a Frisbee. "Get ready Ichi," Ichigo gasped. Oh fuck no he wasn't-! "I want you to go straight to the White Queen. No pit stops." Ichigo shook his head.

"Wait, Grimmjow! What about you-!" Ichigo saw the handsome blunet smile a bit at this comment.

"Thanks for worrying about me Ichi, but you'd be surprised at how well I can take care of myself."

Ichigo cried out as he was flung across the water. The hat swirled and swirled, Ichigo feeling sick as the hat landed in patch of tall grass gently. Making quick work, Ichigo got untucked from the ribbon and poked out of the tall grass, biting his lower lip in worry as red knights surrounded Grimmjow and Nnoitra came with handcuffs. _'Grimmjow!_'

As he watched Grimmjow get carted off, Ichigo felt his eyes droop in sleepiness. _'N-not yet...I need to save Grimmjow..._' His body chose to ignore that, and automatically Ichigo grabbed the gothic styled 10 pound 6 pence tag from the hat, going underneath said hat and wrapping it around his body. Then an idea struck him.

Screw going to the White Queen's castle;

Ichigo would go to the Red King's castle and save Grimmjow.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! That was actually annoyingly hard. -__- I kept screwing up in certain places and to tell you the truth I'm not too proud of this chapter...*grumble grumble* Oh wells. There's always next chapter. Muse for this chapter has been Junichi Suwbae's gorgeous singing voice. *sighs* I recommend you listen to the character song for the Undertaker in Kuroshitsuji, sung by Junichi Suwabe. I also found this song which I'm not to sure where it is from, but it's called _Kakusei ~Dark & Light~ _by Junichi Suwabe. I'm sure it's from an anime. ^^; Well anyways...anyone know where I can get Ichigo's character songs? I can't find them. I'm probably not looking hard enough. -__-

(1) Brownie points for whoever figures out who this _female_ anime character is from! :P It should be pretty easy!

Thank you SetoJouFan for the link to the dress! *huggles* I officially bow down to you repeatedly! *bows* For those who would like to see the picture, it is as so:

http: // shopeatsleep . com/ wp-content / uploads / 2010 / 03 / AliceInWscrapEdit . jpg

Remember, no spaces! :D

As always, thanks for reading! Please drop a review if you can (constructive criticism welcome!)! ^__^

Ending Quote: "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" - _Mad Hatter_, _Alice in Wonderland _(the book by _Lewis Carroll_)

Katrina Tora ;3


	4. Um From Umbradge

**Down the Rabbit-Hole**  
_GrimmjowxIchigo_

**Summary**: Ichigo Kurosaki finds himself back in Wonderland in which he must slay the Jabberwocky to save everyone from an evil dictatorship by the Red King. Along the way Ichigo meets the strange inhabitants of Wonderland; including the handsome Mad Hatter, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Based off 2010 movie.

**Rating: **PG-14

**Warnings for entire story**: Slash, swearing, crack!pairings, AU, OOC-ness, cross-dressing, and a horrible attempt to stick to Tim Burton's plotline. *facepalm*_  
_**  
a/n: **P-please don't kill me. ;A; U-um, I sort of lost muse for this story and after receiving a death threat, I thought, hm, maybe I should update. U-um a-also I'm bumping to rating down._ -dodges pitchforks-_I'm not quite sure how to incorporate a sex-scene into this story, but I'm willing to do a one-shot based off this for people who were looking forward to it. I'm very open for suggestions, so please do drop a PM.

**EDIT: Whiteinu1- Your PM is disabled so I can't send you the link, BUT, I'll post the link to the dress in this chapter here: **

**http : / / i140 . photobucket . com / albums / r38 / gingiemay / Um-Dress . jpg **

And yes, I know the fabric is chiffon and probably that red part is a petticoat. I really can't name fabrics. ;A;

* * *

.

-**CHAPTER 4:** Um From Umbradge-

.

It was the breeze of a crisp, morning air that began to make Ichigo's eyes open. He blinked several times, sitting up wobbly as he tried to gather where the hell he was. His hand went to his forehead, rubbing it wearily as he tried to recall what exactly happened.

Then everything hit him like a ton of bricks.

He was in Wonderland, and he'd just been flung across a creek to find the White Queen… whilst Grimmjow had been surrounded and taken as prisoner.

Ichigo frowned deeply. He wasn't going to play the stupid, cliché damsel in distress card and go stumbling to the White Queen. Screw that! He had resolved last night to save Grimmjow!

And yes… He knew he was hurting Grimmjow by being unable to be the 'Ichigo' everyone was waiting for. He was hurting _everyone. _But that didn't matter! Right now, Ichigo Kurosaki was a man with a mission! That Jabberwacky or wocky thing had to wait.

The thing was, Ichigo… he couldn't even begin to describe the irrevocable pull he had towards the cerulean eyed Hatter (not to mention the painful throbbing in his chest). The way earlier Grimmjow had smiled gently at him, as if that smile was reserved _just for Ichigo;_ and even the way he gave his maniacal grin.

Ichigo _just _met him… but there was something there—

The redhead groaned loudly at his inner thoughts. He didn't want to dwell on these weird feelings. He was just going to save him. Then maybe he could figure out how to get out of this… this _dream_.

Pushing the tag off his lap, Ichigo stood up and began to brush the dirt off his dress. Usually he could give a crap about ruining his dresses (which, might he add, he usually did just to piss of Ulquiorra and his sobbing father), but… _Grimmjow_ made this dress.

Again! There it was again! That stupid throbbing in his chest and the acrobats doing millions of individual flips in his stomach! Ichigo was preparing a mental reprimanding when a loud, wet snuffling sound was made. Backing up in surprise, he watched the hat lifted by a wet, _large_ nose.

"What the hell?" Ichigo cursed, watching the early morning sun beam down on him as the hat was tilted over. Ichigo raised a brow as a large canine sat back, staring expectantly at Ichigo with wide, dark brown eyes.

A rush of anger filled Ichigo's gut as he recognized the dog. '_The blood hound_.'

"You!" Ichigo shouted, jabbing his index finger forward and staring accusingly at the dog. "I can't believe what you did! You… _he trusted you!_ You had to lead those red knights away!"

The dog shook his head quite sadly. "I could not pretend any longer. Anymore lack of captured inhabtants for speaking poorly against the Red King or for withholding information about the chosen one, must go through trial..." He looked away, ashamed but not entirely apologetic. "The Knave of Hearts… he has my family locked up. My wife and pups."

Ichigo frowned, scuffing his ribbon clad feet against the dry earth. "… Oh." Quietly, he added, "What's your name, anyway? I highly doubt you're just called 'blood hound'."

"Komamura." he said at once. "You are Ichigo, the one from the prohepcy of the Hogyoku."

Feeling completely irritated and more than fed up, Ichigo glared harshly. "I'm not that Ichigo! Everyone is telling me that! How could I be that Ichigo when I don't remember any of this?" '_And how come I can't control my own dream?'_

Komamura shook his head, "Grimmjow the Mad Hatter doesn't help anyone but himself. He's cold, cruel, and more than crazy. He helped you, though. Because you're_ Ichigo._" Ichigo's eyes widen considerably at this point. "He wouldn't help anyone else."

"T-that… that is…" Ichigo was at a loss for words, fighting the heat on his cheeks. His hands clenched into fists at each side. "… He's at the Red Castle, correct?"

"Yes." Komamura answered.

Ichigo nodded at him. "We're going to save him."

"Impossible." Komamura said. "That is not in the scroll."

"Screw the scroll or Hogyoku or whatever it's called!" Ichigo shouted. "If it wasn't for me, Grimmjow wouldn't be caught by those thugs!"

"Frabjous day is arriving." the dog said, in warning. "You must begin preparing to slay the Jabberwocky. The White Queen is who you must seek to oversee your training."

"Argh! Listen! Everyone I've met since having this dream has told me who I supposedly am or who I must become! I've had no say! I've been tranquilized, I've met a lame-o named Ganju, I nearly got dissected by a rabbit, I've been attacked by this huge ass monster, I've been harassed by a perverted freak cat, I've been shoved in a tea pot, and now I've been tossed like a rag doll!" Ichigo took a step forward, and Komamura would later think if it wasn't for the dress, Ichigo had been extremely intimidating.

"This is _my _crazy, fucked up dream! I'm saying screw the Hogyoku! I'm going to decide how this dream plays out, not the people in my dream!"

"… I do not believe this is a good idea." Komamura murmured, but one glare from Ichigo and he was bending down and placing his head against the earth, letting a tiny Ichigo climb up from his nose and to his back, securely hanging onto his spiked collar.

"Take me to the Red Castle." Komamura reluctantly nodded, beginning to trot away but Ichigo remembered Grimmjow's hat. He quickly slid off Komamura and ran to the spot, grabbing the tag and hurrying to shove it on the side of the hat. Komamura padded over, bending forward so Ichigo could climb back up. "And grab the hat, if you could."

Biting the rim, Komamura secured his hold of the hat (which tasted odd on his tongue, instantly worrying whether or not that taste was the mercury in which this hat was painted with), sprinting towards the direction of the castle.

Ichigo watched his surroundings, noticing as they progressed further and further that the beautiful morning-dew covered trees and shrubbery began to fade into white sand and dead trees that looked like cracked quartz. The ground contained weeds and dried up dirt, causing Komamura to lose his footing at one point.

Ichigo could make out the beginnings of a castle now. As Komamura and Ichigo came closer, the more towering and treacherous the Red Castle became. It loomed over everything, the area around it much gloomier and foreboding. Ichigo could see several intricately designed conical spine towers, each made with rough white bricks. Red hearts lined each tower, the edge of the conical spine's and turret towers lined with red moldings. Flags flittered on poles, each the colour of a deep scarlet.

Soon they reached the castle completely, Ichigo realizing they were at the back. '_How convenient.'_ Ichigo thought. Komamura stopped a few feet short of being directly in front of the curtain wall, both of them scrutinizing it.

"There is only one way to approach the curtain wall." Komamura said, going down as Ichigo slid off him. The orange haired teen walked forward, realizing that there was type of moat created. The water was murky, muddy, and a thick grimy substance. Ichigo could see stones bobbing up and down. However, upon further inspection Ichigo realized _those weren't stones—those were heads. _Forcing a gag down, Ichigo could feel his nose wrinkle. Shit. Ichigo would prefer not to impose on the…_beheaded_ like this, but, by the look of Komamura's downcast expression, this was the only way across without getting caught.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo had a running start as he leapt onto a head. It was rubber like, the skin cracked and—_ugh_. Ichigo frowned, getting off his hands and knees and jumping to the next head. And the next. And the next.

There were dandelion seeds blowing gently, betraying the somber and morbid reality that was the head filled moat. Ichigo was more than relieved when he jumped onto land, nearly tripping on a large chunk of dirt. He looked up and had a feeling of vertigo, intimidated by the fact the wall was so large while he was so tiny. '_That's right. Grimmjow shrank me_.'

Ichigo saw an opening in the wall, the slightest crack. Only something tiny could fit. Something tiny like him. At this point, Ichigo didn't feel quite so nervous or queasy. He would just need to get in, get Grimmjow, and get out, right?

He looked back briefly at Komamura, who was wagging his tail and sitting obediently. "Hey, could you pass over the hat?"

Komamura bobbed his head, twisting his neck a bit before flinging it over the curtain wall. Ichigo smiled and waved at Komamura in thanks before he ambled over to and through the crack.

He was surprised when his blue ribbon clad feet met soft, cushiony grass. Completely opposite of the landscaping outside the castle. Ichigo gasped when he saw rose bushes everywhere and every shape. They looped and circled and appeared cylindrical and rectangular, perfectly trimmed and the roses a gorgeous shade of red.

There was lots of voices, Ichigo realized. If he looked close enough, he could make out some shapes behind the rose bushes. Curious, as always, Ichigo walked forward to a rose bush, careful not to get to close in case a rose's thorn were to accidently maim him. He peeked, tea coloured eyes widening at the sight.

_There were monsters_.

At least, everyone _looked_ like monsters.

All the guests (Ichigo guessed) had white, bone like masks on their faces. They all had some kind of abnormal feature like bright coloured haired (not that Ichigo could judge, because he had crazy hair, too) or large, almost _painful_ looking muscles. Another thing: _they all had holes_. One woman had a hole in her cheek, another man had a hole in his wrist. That wasn't the only thing they had in common. They all wore outfits similar to each other—white with red sashes, trim, or accessories.

… Okay, the Red King was _obviously_ anal about the whole red colour scheme.

Ichigo watched with interest as he saw a brown haired man in a completely red outfit. The only thing that stood out about his attire was the white, bone like crown nestled upon his slicked back hair. There was a fly-away strand that Ichigo _really_ felt like cutting off.

_'That must be the Red King… the one everyone is afraid of.'_ Ichigo deduced. Suddenly the King was being passed a _flamingo_, it's legs looking as if they were permanently stuck together and it's back stiff. The fox-faced man who gave the flamingo to the King stood back, a creepy smile on his face as the King smirked and drew the flamingo back, as if to swing…

Holy crap. There was a porcupine on the ground, curled up tightly. '_He's going to hit it!'_

Ichigo watched stupidly as the flamingo swung forward and hit the porcupine, which _swooshed_ through the air, coming _straight_ at him. Ichigo quickly side stepped, the poor porcupine zooming past and landing on the grass not too far from Ichigo. As the strange people began to clap, Ichigo ran towards the creature, frowning as he saw it was bound with rope. He hurriedly began to untie it, nearly seething with anger. What the hell? So now the Red King was an animal abuser and a sadistic freak? He should be _so_ glad Ichigo's dream did not include a PETA fortress.

"My dear Arrancars; where is my ball? Rabbit, fetch it now."

What a conceited ass! Ichigo tried to calm down as he noticed the porcupine squirming in fear. "Please," Ichigo begged. "Stop moving so much. I'm trying to save you."

The porcupine stopped briefly, Ichigo finally removing the rope as he heard the scurrying of the rabbit. '_Shit_.' Ichigo thought. The rose bushes shook, and Ichigo turned to see a clad in red rabbit. '_That stupid mad rabbit!'_ The porcupine squeaked and ran off to the crack in the wall.

"Well, well, _well_." Mayuri grinned. "If it isn't the Fake-Ichigo."

"If it isn't the crazy pshycopath rabbit!" Ichigo said back.

"What brings you to the Red Castle?" the rabbit inquired, more than a little sadistic looking as his eyes gleamed in interest. Ichigo shuddered.

"I'm here to save Grimmjow." he managed to say after a moments hesitation.

"Don't make me laugh!" Mayuri crooned. "You won't be saving anyone with how microscopic you are! Luckily for you, I've been tinkering around with that cake recipe."

Tinkering? Ichigo didn't like the sound of that. But…the psycho bunny _did_ have a point. He reluctantly held out his hands as Mayuri pulled out a piece of cake with white frosting, the rabbit depositing in his tiny hands. "Here here. Eat up now!"

Ichigo took a bite. And another one. And another one.

"Fool!" Mayuri hissed. "Not the entire thing!"

Ichigo hiccupped, eyes widening as he began to rise and his body morphed into regular proportions, and then into _giant_ propositions. He heard the rips and tears of Grimmjow's dress happen, Ichigo feeling horrible about losing the dress. He was suddenly towering over Mayuri and the rose bush, naked and vunerable. Ichigo fought an impending blush as several eyes landed on him.

The King came forward, the fox-faced man and a dark skinned, blind male on his other side. The King smiled. "And who may this be, Mayuri?"

Mayuri, suddenly looking feeble and distressed, twiddled with his paws. "Ah, this, you see… this is… um…"

Ichigo wanted to facepalm. Seriously, couldn't he think of a name? Ichigo improvised. "Um. From Umbradge. Pleased to meet you." He would've held out his enormous hand, but he was naked and he need that hand to hide his, uh, unmentionables.

The King eyed the beginning of Ichigo's chest appreciately, a creepy and almost sinister smirk fracing his face. "Um from Umbradge. Now why are you naked and in my rose bush garden, Um?"

"I'm naked because I out grew my clothes." Some people sniggered. Ichigo continued. "I've been growing non-stop and I figured if I came here, I could gain acceptance. Everyone in Umbradge all but banished me." Ichigo tried to give the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. _'Please work please work please work!'_

"… I see." The King finally hummed. "Welcome to my castle, Um. Anyone with skin as lovely as yours and a body as abonormal, as well, is welcome in my castle." He turned to the fox-faced man. "Gin, please retrive some clothes for Um."

"Yes, Lord Aizen." the man giggled, walking off into the crowd. Ichigo blushed as he realized people were still watching his every move.

_He had to put up with this. This was for Grimmjow, after all._

* * *

"Do take a seat." Aizen said, seated in his own regal red throne. Ichigo looked at his own stool, sending a worried glance at the red clad monkey who was holding it. Sitting down, he tried not to hurt the monkey who was at the side.

"That dress looks rather lovely on you, Um." The King eyed him with a strange glint in his eye, one that made Ichigo want to squirm with disgust. Ichigo looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a red dress (surprise, _surprise_).

The skirt of the dress was a red petticoat tier, ruffled and frayed at each layer. A white, translucent chiffon fabric draped over the petticoat, a black dashed pattern all across it. Its bottom was ruffled in the front and in the back, giving the dress a very asymmetrical look. It continued to Ichigo's torso, crossing to his left shoulder in a flurry of more ruffles. The bodice was the same shade of red as the rest of the castle, also covered by the chiffon fabric. Instead of dashes, there were black stripes going vertically on his chest. Ichigo inspected the bandage on his arm, seeing it also designed to match. It was black and red, the red ribbon knotted into neat bow in the front.

Ichigo tried not to think about how ridiculous he looked. Did Aizen make him a dress _just_ to eye him like a creep?

Aizen suddenly snapped his fingers. "I have called for some entertainment. I do hope you'll enjoy."

_'Yeah, I'll enjoy kicking your shin once I've saved Grimmjow_.' Ichigo thought with a scowl.

And then Ichigo could feel himself gaping.

Because _Ganju_ and _Hanatarou _entered.

"These are the Tweedle twins. They have other names, but we call them Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." Aizen explained.

Ganju ambled forward, forehead creased and bottom lip jutting out in defiance. Hanatarou whimpered, shaking Ganju's arm and saying "Ganju! Please behave! O-or we'll l-lose our heads!"

Ganju looked up and made eye contact with Ichigo. He cheeks turned red with anger, mouth opening to begin lashing out at Ichigo. Hanatarou saw the panic in Ichigo's eyes, slapping a petite hand over his mouth. "G-Ganju! _Please!_"

"Isn't that—"

Hanatarou threw his other hand against Ganju's mouth. "N-no! It isn't! It isn't G-Ganju!"

"No!" Ganju tried to push Hanatarou away as gently as possible. "What is he doing—"

The petite black haired boy feebly stomped on Ganju's foot. "N-no! W-we've never seen him! N-nope! No!"

Ganju frowned, shaking Hanatarou off but stopping the questioning. He glared harshly at Ichigo, as if trying to mentally _ask_ why Ichigo was beside the Red King, looking so casual. Suddenly the King laughed, hands clapping.

"Ah, they're quite amusing when they panic and become flustered."

Ichigo tried to control the scowl on his face when the King sad this. How _twisted_ could someone's sense of humour be?

"Now, get out of here." Aizen said, voice serious and booming.

Hanatarou squeaked, tears dotting his eyes as he pushed at Ganju. "C-c'mon!" he whimpered. Ganju glared one last time at Ichigo before he turned on the heel of his foot, rubbing Hanatarou's shoulder comfortingly and forcing the extremely nervous-wreck-of-a-boy forward.

As they left the grand hall, a shuffling of fabric caught Ichigo's attention. He looked behind his right shoulder, blinking in surprise as he saw a tall, lanky man step out of some red drapery. He stood by Aizen's throne, arm on one hip. Ichigo looked away, not caring. He began to try and think of ways to locate Grimmjow in this _enormous_ castle…

Aizen held out his hand, caressing Nnoitra's face. "Hello, Knave of Hearts."

Nnoitra nodded his head, not moving away from the caress. "My Lord."

Ichigo snapped out of his musings and noticed the exchange, more than a little disturbed. '_What a weird relationship_.' Ichigo thought.

"This is Nnoitra, my Knave of Hearts." Aizen spoke.

Ichigo nodded his head, looking at the person indicated. Nnoitra caught his gaze and the redhead froze. This man was certainly intimidating. He had long, silky black hair. A red heart eye patch covered his eye, a scar poking out. He wore dark silver armour, a scale-like design etched in. Like most of the attire in this castle, his contained red. However, only a bit. He had a black cape, which the underside was red. The design of his clothing was a black and red pattern, the red barely there for they were thin strips. Thick, leather gauntlets covered his large hands. Ichigo gulped. This man was _extremely_ tall. Suddenly the Knave of Hearts grinned wickedly, piano teeth showing. Ichigo _really_ wanted to leave.

"And who is this lovely creature?" he purred, sending uncomfortable shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"Um. My new favourite toy."

"Um?" Nnoitra chuckled. "My Lord has seem to forgotten your name, berry."

Ichigo nearly seethed at the nickname. Aizen glared at Nnoitra. "It has not slipped my mind. His name is Um."

Nnoitra raised a dubious brow. Ichigo quickly intervened. "From Umbradge."

"Tch." Nnoitra frowned. Aizen looked up at the Knave of Hearts, an elbow rest on the arm of his throne chair and his face resting in his palm.

"How is the latest prisoner?" he questioned.

Nnoitra scoffed. "Stubborn as fuck. Also he won't answer anything without giggling like an insane freak."

Ichigo took a bated breath. '_Could it be_?'

"He needs to be cracked more. Bring him in." Aizen said. Nnoitra nodded at the red guards at the towering red and gold doors, the guards hurriedly opening them. Ichigo felt his heart race along with his nerves as the door creaked open.

A blue haired man entered, feet dragging against the floor noisily.

Ichigo let out a shaky breath.

There shuffled Grimmjow, head down cast and chains around his ankles and arms. Ichigo frowned; Grimmjow looked so _solemn_. It was like that time when he seemed to drift off into forgotten memories in the burnt woods, Ichigo snapping the man out of it only to see _pain_ swirling in them.

Red knights stood behind Grimmjow as he came before the King, forced to go on his kness when a knight hit him swiftly in the back. The teen had to contain a furious shout, feeling weak and stuck for he couldn't do anything. This wasn't Ichigo's style. He would be kicking everyone's ass by now—but he was unarmed and even _he_ knew it would be stupid to go against sword-wielding foes.

Grimmjow's head lolled to the side, eyes looking at Aizen before they landed on Ichigo. Ichigo felt his heart leap into his throat, and he gave the smallest of smiles. Ichigo must've looked scared rather than happy, for Grimmjow's blank face began to frown.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Mad Hatter." Aizen began. "We know Ichigo has come back to Wonderland. We have reason to believe you know his whereabouts. After all," Aizen smirked. "you two have always been rather… _close_."

_'What?'_ Ichigo frowned. He knew everyone believed Ichigo had forgotten everything, but, apparently, he was also particularly close with Grimmjow?

_"Maybe if you hurry up and remember."_

_"Remember what?"_

_**"Me."**_

Ichigo blinked. Is… is that why Grimmjow looked angry at Ichigo sometimes? Were they close enough that Ichigo has _hurt_ Grimmjow because of a memory loss?

"You know…" Grimmjow said, voice hoarse and gravely. Ichigo shivered, but this time the teen realized, it was in a _good_ way. "While you guys had me locked up, I've been thinkin' about a lot of things."

Aizen smiled. "Such as?"

"Things that start with the letter 'A'."

Ichigo blinked. _Seriously?_

"For example," Grimmjow looked Aizen straight in the eye. "Asshole." The King began to narrow his eyes, Nnoitra frowned, and Ichigo had to lift a hand to his mouth to hide a chuckle and a grin. "Ado. Assassinate."

"You're quite the endearing one, aren't you, Hatter?" Aizen said, expressionless. "However vast your vocabulary is, we are looking for someone starting with the letter 'I'."

"We'll kill ya if ya keep this bullshit up." Nnoitra hissed.

Grimmjow grinned in a feral manner, winking at the King and the Knave of Hearts. "I couldn't even begin to tell ya where Ichigo is. Have no idea. Haven't seen him in a good decade."

Ichigo bit his bottom lip, watching with mistrust as Aizen glared again. "Did you want your head cut off?" Ichigo shifted in his seat anxiously. Oh, _hell_ no!

Grimmjow began to laugh madly, standing up. The red knights shuffled towards him, javelins pointed at him threateningly. "Haha! Nah, I like my head jus' where it is thank you very much. Though, speaking of heads…" Grimmjow nodded at Aizen. "I'd love ta hat yer head."

"Hat my head?' Aizen repeated.

"Yes. I used to hat the White Queen's head. It was so, full of _hair_ though. You have the perfect amount of hair, though. You'd make my hats shine."

Aizen looked almost _thoughtful_. "Shinji always had _obnoxiously_ long hair…" His hand stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"The things I could do with your head." the baby-blue haired Hatter said. He walked towards the King, the knights coming behind him warily. Nnoitra's hand went to the hilt of his sword, visible eye narrowed dangerously. "Would you allow me to, my Lord?"

Ichigo raised a brow. Who was _this_ gentlemen? Hm. Ichigo knew this was all an act to save his own ass. _Good. Because I need an _alive_ ass to save._

"Unbind him." Aizen commanded Nnoitra. Nnoitra shook his head.

"My Lord—"

"I _said_ unbind him." Aizen glared. Nnoitra's hand visibly shook from the King's glare, the Knave of Hearts muttering expletives as he pulled out his sword and slashed the chain connecting Grimmjow's arms together. Grimmjow rubbed at his wrists, smiling devilishly.

"So, what could you make?" the King questioned.

"Anything, really. I'm talented as fuck." Ichigo rolled his eyes fondly as Grimmjow began to circle the throne like a vulture, eyes narrowing rather quickly. "Crowns, bonnets, escoffins, fedoras, kulahs, mob caps, knit caps—" His voice was rising in anger, going dangerously low. His hands were twitching and Ichigo could hear the rage in his voice. _He was losing control_.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo said firmly. Grimmjow snapped out of his rant, eyes looking directly into Ichigo's. Grimmjow's ridged stance relaxed, eyes softening as he looked at Ichigo. Ichigo offered a tiny smile before Grimmjow turned back to the King.

"Anything, m'Lord."

* * *

Shinji sighed, his white shihakusho dragging against the smooth cobblestone of the courtyard. Kensei and Love flanked both his sides, both dressed in similar shihakushos. The difference, however, was Shinji had a white robe over top, symbolizing his status as the White Queen.

"Your hair." Love said, a smile on his face. "It's taking me awhile to get used to it."

Shinji grinned. "It's pretty good though. Nice an' short. It's fresh. Like the breeze in spring."

Kensei rolled his eyes. "Don't go all poetic on us."

Shinji snickered, shaking his head good humouredly. "Ya know, it'd be nice if it was always fun like this." He stopped in his tracks, looking at the cherry blossoms longingly. "Even the trees are sad."

"My Queen…" Love began, frowning.

Suddenly in the distance, all three saw a dog running towards them. Shinji brightened up immediately. "Komamura!" he cried, sprinting forwards. Kensei and Love followed, skidding to a stop when Shinji went on his knees and pulled the panting canine into a fierce hug. Komamura looked up a Shinji, tongue lolling out of his mouth from exhaustion.

"Any news about Ichigo?" Shinji asked, not unkindly.

"He is here. In Wonderland." Komamura began to bow his head in shame. "Unfortunately, he had me deliver him to the Red Castle to rescue the Hatter. He wouldn't have it any other way. Forgive me, my Queen, for I have led astray the chosen one from the path of the Hogyoku."

Shinji shook his head. "No, no. This is good." Komamura tilted his head in questioning, looking as confused as Kensei and Love did. "Zangetsu, the sword to destroy the Jabberwocky, is there. Ichigo can collect it and then fulfill the prophecy." Shinji pet the dog's fur, a large grin on his face. "You did good, Komamura. You can rest now."

Komamura whined thankfully, plopping into Shinji's lap and closing his eyes. Shinji nodded at Kensei. "Inform the others. Love, prepare the knights."

"Yes, my Queen." Kensei said, quickly leaving. Love also nodded, following after Kensei.

Shinji sighed, running a hand through his short , bobbed blonde hair. "Mah mah… Things are starting to get difficult…"

* * *

a/n: U-um yes. Sorry for this fail!chapter. I honestly had forgotten who the Tweedles were. I had to re-read my previous chapters._ -facepalm-_ I know I promised no Nnoitra/Aizen…but…I'm sorry. Can't resist the crack. ;A; Also, thank you **DemonFoxGirl1000** for kicking me in the ass and threatening to kill me if I didn't complete it. Although I'm slightly scared of you know, I respect you, too. _–laughs-_

Honestly, thank you everyone for putting up with my bullshit and reviewing this crappy story. Thank you for the favourites, alerts, and love this has received. I'm extremely grateful. I know I haven't answered all your reviews, but I have seen them all and they are all very sweet and kind. :D If anyone is even paying attention to this story, I eagerly await your comments. :)

Until the next installment,

Jankz


End file.
